


Beauty in Simplicity

by TraditionallyAppealing



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Like Extremely Sappy Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraditionallyAppealing/pseuds/TraditionallyAppealing
Summary: McCree and Hanzo having a quiet moment together.





	Beauty in Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drafts. I hope you like it!

McCree laid on his back with hands behind his head, contentedness apparent in the softness of his features. 

Hanzo was immediately entranced. He rested on his elbow to settle close to the cowboy. 

Their bodies touched, Hanzo hovering over McCree's chest. Hanzo's knee dug slightly into McCree's side. He raised a hand to lightly trace his lips and the scar that was placed there.

McCree cracked one eye slightly to look at the other. A quickly growing smile graced his lips.

"Howdy," he hummed, his voice warm and pleasant.

Hanzo responded with his own small smile and a soft, "Hello."

"Come here often?" The cowboy was all teasing eyebrows, laughter waiting in his throat.

"Sadly, no." Hanzo kept an exploring hand tracing the wrinkles that set over McCree's face. His movements were slow and careful, as if cataloging each feature. McCree huffed against his hand, looking amused. 

"That tickles, sweetheart."

"Is that so?" Hanzo, ever the the merciless one, continued his actions, eventually brushing stray strands of hair that fell upon Jesse's face. His amber eyes fell on the cowboy's. A sense of warmth washed over him at the sight laid out in front of him. He could feel his heart welling up. 

"Your beauty often leaves me quite breathless,” Hanzo said, almost reverently. 

McCree's face revealed a steadily growing blush and eyes that refuse to meet.

"Well, shucks, pumpkin, I could say the same and more." McCree brought his metal hand to caress Hanzo's cheek, warmed by his body heat. "You're more gorgeous than any landscape I've ever seen. And I've been all over this mighty fine earth."

Hanzo leaned into the hand, face growing warm from the compliment. "Thank you."  
Hanzo placed his own hand over Jesse's metal one. He carefully intertwined them for a moment.

He felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. <3


End file.
